


Still love the bastard

by AlAngel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, h/c, hinted at Rumpel x Belle, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Heya :) could you please do a Hook x reader where Hook and the reader grew up together as close friends, but now he is always teasing or harsh with the reader because he is jealous because she is close friends with Rumple and Hook thinks they like each other. One day he goes too far and Rumple confronts him. Thanks





	Still love the bastard

Title: Still love the bastard

Pairing: Killian Jones x female!Reader, Rumpel x friend!reader, hinted at Rumpel x Belle.

Word Count: ~2k

Warnings: angst, h/c, open end

Request: Heya :) could you please do a Hook x reader where Hook and the reader grew up together as close friends, but now he is always teasing or harsh with the reader because he is jealous because she is close friends with Rumple and Hook thinks they like each other. One day he goes too far and Rumple confronts him. Thanks

(A/n: Not sure if that’s what you wanted. Also it turned out way less cute and fluffy than I thought when I started writing. Oh well at least I got to practise my emotional h/c writing. Hope you like it. || Not my gif.)  
......

 

Captain Hook. Your nose curled up in dislike for the name. It wasn’t the fact that you held any (strong) dislike for the man behind the name, more that the name itself reminded you of who he had become. Who he had chosen to become.

You had been on the ship when Killian Jones became a pirate, you had been there when his brother died and you had been there when he slowly transformed into a real pirate. Always with the rum and the girls, you sighted at the memory. Killian once had been a good man, the one man you ever truly loved and who you’d have gone to the end of the world and back for. Back then.

 

“So he’s in town?” You casually asked Emma who mentioned who else made it to Storybrooke after she and Snow returned. Hook and the Queen of hearts, an interesting combination to say the least. You had no business with the second, she had been long gone (apparently off to Wonderland) before you had set foot into the Enchanted Forest. However Killian’s arrival didn’t sit well with your stomach, you hadn’t seen him in years although he had been the first person you checked for after getting your memories back. The moment you realized he wasn’t in Storybrooke you felt both sad and angered with yourself for even hoping. The Killian Jones you’d been friends with, who you loved, was gone.

 

_You first came to the Enchanted Forest after quitting the pirate’s life once and for all. You’ve never been one for rum and girls weren’t exactly up your ally either, so why bother. The reason you joined a different side of the law didn’t need you anymore, apparently never needed nor wanted you. So you got out and here you were, some port you had never set foot in with nothing but the cloths on your back. Ready for your next adventure, ready to move on._

 

However you knew one person who’d be more than interested in the arrival of the wonderland queen. You’d never talked about the exact extent of his past relationship with her, but you always had a feeling that the woman he called Cora had been more than the mother of the woman he needed to cast his curse. Cora had been special, in either a very good or very bad way to Rumpelstiltskin. And he would probably like to know the news of her arrival.

_Having some kind of friendship with the dark one didn’t put you in the best books with people, but it wasn’t like you cared. People weren’t lining up to become friends with an ex pirate who knew how to drink, swear and cheat. That there was more to you than that and your rough past didn’t matter. So you took all the friends or rather alleys you could get._

__

_Your first meeting with Rumple had been quite intriguing. He came around asking for someone who knew where a certain pirate’s ship might lie because said cocky pirate stole something of his. Of course the kind people in the tavern all pointed him towards you, pirate that you were. So one evening he cornered you, which you did not appreciate in the least. You got out of the life once and for all. When he started talking about making some kind of deal you snapped, fed up with his arrogance and attempts at intimidation._

_“Oi mate, if you want to find the captain go look and don’t bother strangers” You growled._

_“Don’t you know who you’re mouthing off to?”_

_“How would I?” You snapped back, not at least intimidated by his strange skin and the murderous gleam in his eyes. As a pirate you faced more than one big mouthed arrogant sailor. “You never introduced yourself, only started empty threats and demanding to know things.”_

_“The name is Rumpelstiltskin” He paused for drama and a weird smile appeared on his thin lips “And believe me, dearie, my threats are never empty.”_

_“Congrats” You muttered, still not buying his threatening crap fully, but strangely fascinated with his self-assured grin. At least he didn’t mind talking to ‘a dirty pirate’ “My drink is. Buy me another one and gimme a name and I see what I know.”_

 

“Hey” You entered Gold’s pawn shop with a tight smile. The whole way over you had been looking over your shoulder half hoping, half scared to meet Kilian’s familiar face and eyes. It had been so long, but felt like yesterday that you last met his eyes.

“How’s my favourite assistant?” Rumple smiled as you entered, looking up from some book or scroll he had spread out on the shop counter. His eyes were something else and ever since you got your memories back you had a hard time getting your head around his now normal looking skin. The green-ish shade and the whole scaly look had oddly grown on you.

“I’m your only assistant, remember?” You rolled your eyes fondly “Unless you got Belle to talk to you again…”

“Let’s not talk about it” He groaned, closing his eyes for a second as his hand came up to cover his eyes in a painful-filled gesture. As the only person Rumple really ever considered a friend you knew everything about how he fell for his help back in the Enchanted Forest, how he mourned her back then and how she turned up at his shop shortly before Emma broke the curse. Although you never met the woman personally, you liked her spirit. In a different life the two of you could have been great friends.

“I’m not saying I’m the relationship expert, but talking might help” You smiled kindly, knowing that he wouldn’t take your advice anyway.

“You’ve been moping around all day, dearie” You heard a familiar voice behind you, which caused you to twitch a little. However since it was a quite familiar voice you didn’t mind so much. Who would expect a creature that could teleport to ever knock on the door anyway? “I’ve got a minute before I need to collect some debts. Want to talk about it?”

Not particularly, you thought. Today was the one day a year you were always reminded what the past had been like and how much things changed. It was Kilian’s birthday, a day you would normally have spent together dreaming of a different life while watching the stars either from the shore or his ship.

“What if you didn’t like what I told you, huh?” You asked casually, not meeting Rumple’s eyes instead looking out the window at the blue sky that would soon turn darker and then fill with stars.

“Already made enough people cry for one day, I’ll spare your life, dearie” There was teasing in his voice that slightly lightened your mood. That’s why you loved your friendship so much, Rumple would always be able to make you smile with his overdramatic gestures or teasing sarcasm. “Talking might help.”

“Remember the night we met?” You asked taking a deep breath “When you asked about that pirate?”

“I remember”

“I might not only have known the name of the man you were looking for, but also his whereabouts. I quitted his services a couple of days before.” Another pause as your eyes fixed on the single white cloud on the otherwise spotless sky, “It’s his birthday today.”

“And you’re still hopelessly in love with the bastard?” “Aye”

“(Y/n)!” Suddenly a rough voice you haven’t heard in years, but still remember as fresh as on the day you left, called your name. Killian. So he did find you in her after all. “And if it isn’t the bloody crocodile.”

You still had your back towards Killian so you could see the murderous glance in Rumple’s eyes, the two of them had obviously history too. Before they could get more into the fight that was about to happen between them, you turned. Killian didn’t look a day older than you remembered, his grey eyes and short black hair still messy as always. With hair like his he would have never made a good marine anyway, they were blowing into every thinkable direction when the rough wind of the sea went through them. It gave him a rough edge and an adventurous look. God, you missed him.

“Seems like you haven’t stolen one, but both the woman I loved” Kilian’s eyes were filled with pure hatred and anger, his hand went for his sword without breaking eye contact with Rumple. He completely ignored your presence, standing right between them.

“You’re one to talk about stealing, pirate. Milah was mine first.” Rumple sneered back, you could feel power radiating off him. Both men were in over their heads, filled with hate for each other.

“Milah loved me! As I loved her” Killian yelled, his face growing red with anger as his eyes darted towards you for a split second. The anger you saw in his grey eyes only seemed to increase at your sight. “And (Y/n) was never yours! You stole her! I would have gotten her back, I would…”

“Nothing” It was your time to yell now “You didn’t want me, you bloody bastard.”

“How was the tavern, captain?” You asked in a light tone, only slightly teasing as you smelled the cheap perfume mixed with alcohol on Killian. He’d been drinking and probably sleeping around again. A true pirate.

“None of your business, lassie” He growled back as he made his way on board the ship, his walk was slightly swaying. Internally you sighted while you wanted to yell at him to get a grip. This wasn’t him! This wasn’t the man you grow up with, the man you fell in love years ago. That man had been kind, curious and only slightly daring. But the new captain of the Jolly Rodgers was different, he was a pirate through and through.

“Just asking” You shrugged only barely covering the hurt. It had been a not so recent development that he started talking down on you, his former fond ‘lass’ turned into a snide ‘lassie. Never before had it bothered him to have a woman on board his ship, you had sailed as an honest sailor under his brother and later under him. But apparently the navy had been more open minded about female sailors than a bloody pirate.

“I don’t need your asking” He growled annoyed for no reason “I don’t need you to worry either. I’m a grown man, a pirate. I don’t need a bloody babysitter back on my ship looking at me all disapproving.” His voice had gotten more and more of an edge as his annoyance transformed more and more into anger. With more swaying steps he came up closer to you, so you could smell the rum in his breath, as he pocked his index finger harshly into your chest, “Actually, I don’t need you at all.”

“So don’t blame Rumple.” You finished your angry hissing, not even taken aback by his obvious surprise. His eyes were open a fraction wider than normal while his mouth stood open as to protest but no words came out.

“You didn’t want me, Killian Jones.”

“It’s captain Hook now – Thanks to the bloody crocodile.”

“You don’t need a bloody babysitter, remember?” Your face twisted at the memory of his harsh words “I don’t care anymore.”

“(Y/n)…” His eyes widened even more, shock and hurt written all over his face. The man you had loved for so long stood in front of you, all broken and devastated. And while it broke your heart you were only all too aware how he came in threatening the one friend you had made and kept in all your life. Everyone else had either died like Liam or told you they didn’t want you like Killian.

“Don’t bother” You whispered, voice filled with painful emotion “I’m done being still in love with you after all those years, you bloody bastard.”


End file.
